onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuromarimo
| }} Kuromarimo is the magistrate of Wapol's rule, and is highest-ranking law officer below Wapol. Appearance He sports a long, orange and white cloak with afros at each end. He has a large afro on his head, and three small ones on his beard. He is of medium height and normal weight. He wears a orange and white shirt, with orange shorts. He has hairy legs with black boots (resembling a boxer). Personality Kuromarimo is selfish and arrogant. But, despite this, he is extremely loyal to Wapol. Abilities and Powers Kuromarimo has the ability to do many tricks with said afros, from ejecting spikes from them to shooting them off and using them to constrict opponents. Attacks *'Eleki-Mārimo' (静電気(エレキ)マーリモ, Electric Marimo): Kuromarimo throws an afro shaped hairball at his opponent that sticks to the opponent with a strong static cling. While the afros themselves are not that dangerous they do burn quite well and make great targets for Chess' Checkmate attack. Called Marimo's Static Cling in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Static Cling Attack in the 4Kids dub. *'Bikkuri Mārimo' (ビックリマーリモ, Surprise Marimo): Kuromarimo exposes spikes protruding from his afro gloves and attempts to crush his opponent. Called Marimo's Surprise in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub. History Past Kuromarimo became the magistrate after Wapol became king. He approved everything that Wapol did, including eliminating all of the doctors on Drum Island, except the Isshi-20.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 142 and Episode 81, Kuromarimo approves of Wapol's decisions labeling it as "politics". One day, Blackbeard arrived on Drum Island and began the destruction of the island. Kuromarimo, along with Chess, followed Wapol who cowardly escaped it. For a whole year in exile, he spent his life as a pirate.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 15 Chapters 133-134 and Episode 80, Dalton explains why Wapol turned to piracy. Present Kuromarimo and the rest of the Wapol Pirates crossed the path of the Straw Hat Pirates and begin to attack the pirates. But they stopped the attack after Luffy sent Wapol to the sea. Kuromarino and the Wapol Pirates decided to rescue their king and swear vengeance on the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 15 Chapter 132 and Episode 79, Chess and Kuromarimo decide to flee in order to help Wapol. One day later, Kuromarimo and the Wapol Pirates returned to Drum Island after one year of exile and began to terrorize the inhabitants of Drum Island. Kuromarimo also learned that the Straw Hat Pirates were also on Drum Island. After they defeated Dalton, Kuromarimo and the Wapol Pirates were buried by an avalanche caused by the Lapahns. Thinking that the avalanche was caused by the Straw Hat Pirates, Wapol, Kuromarimo and Chess decided to pursue the Straw Hat Pirates. Kuromarimo, Wapol and Chess managed to find Luffy who was carrying Nami and Sanji to Kureha, who is living at Wapol's former castle. They tried to attack him but Luffy dodged the attack. They continued the attack until the Lapahns stopped Kuromarimo and Chess, giving Luffy time to escape. But soon after, Kuromarimo, Wapol and Chess defeated the Lapahns.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 138 and Episode 83, Wapol and his group defeat the Lapahns. Kuromarimo, Wapol and Chess then go to Drum Castle with the help of Robson so Wapol can evict Kureha and Chopper from his castle. Once arrived, they confronted not only Kureha and Chopper, but also Luffy and Sanji. When Luffy nearly sent Wapol off the cliff with a punch, Kuromarimo and Chess saved him just in time. Kuromarimo then send his afro-shaped hairballs at Sanji, which stick to him. After being humiliated again by Luffy, Wapol then used his Baku Baku no Mi abilities to fuse Kuromarimo and Chess into Chessmarimo.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 147 and Episode 87, Wapol uses his "royal" technique. After transforming, Chessmarimo vows to protect Wapol, and then engage a fight with Chopper. The reindeer then eats a Rumble Ball, and much to Chessmarimo surprise, he achieves more than his regular 3 transformations. After witnessing him evading their attacks with Jump Point, and blocking them with Guard Point, and even destroying their hammers with Arm Point, Chopper uses his Brain Point to locate Chessmarimo's weak spot. After identifying his chin as the weak point, Chessmarimo is defeated by Chopper's Kokutei Roseo.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 149 and Episode 88, Chessmarimo fights Chopper. Translation and Dub Issues With regards to his name, "kuro" means "black" and "marimo" is a kind of algae that forms into round balls due to the action of the tides. So in essence, "Kuromarimo" is a way of referring to his hairstyle. In the 4Kids dub, Kuromarimo speaks with an American Southern accent. In the FUNimation dub, he speaks with an ebonic accent. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Wapol Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Former Pirates Category:Antagonists